


Punishment

by Pale_Laurels_Bleed



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pale_Laurels_Bleed/pseuds/Pale_Laurels_Bleed
Summary: Akihito disappears for a few days because of work (running around and taking incriminating photos of dangerous people).  Asami punishes him as a result.





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something really short I wrote after semester tests, so this is nothing serious or thought provoking, however, I hope you enjoy it.

“This is stupid!  I was only gone for three days,” I grumbled as the last strap was fastened on my leg.

Goosebumps rose on my skin as Asami leaned over me, his bare chest brushing against my back.

“My sweet Akihito, I told you after you disappeared the last time that there will be consequences, should it happen again,” he whispered in my ear, making me even more conscious of my current situation.

I was trapped on a spanking bench.  My hands were held in place on the sides with leather cuffs, I was in a kneeling position, my feet strapped to the bench and spread wide.  I tried to burrow my face into the padding my upper body was resting on, attempting to hide the heat I felt spreading on my cheeks from being so exposed and vulnerable in front of Asami.  We have done BDSM stuff before, but it always feels new and daunting, especially if I can’t see what the bastard is doing behind me.

I was jolted out of my thoughts by a resounding _smack_ and pain on my ass.  The heat in my face spread to my ears and neck.  I couldn’t believe he was actually doing this!  I thought he’ll just have angry sex with me like he usually does when I don’t listen to him.

He smacked me again, on the other cheek, quickly smoothing the burn out with his hands.  When some of the tension left my body, I heard a dark chuckle.

“This is just a warm up.  Hopefully, after this, you will think twice about disobeying me.”

A gasp escaped my lips as his hand came down on me again.  He slapped each cheek, building a rhythm that was slowly gaining speed.  My ass felt like it was on fire, I strained against the straps, it wouldn’t budge.  I scrunched my face as the hits stilled, the burning worse now with no way to relieve it.

My heart thumped in my ears as his footsteps echoed through the still room, stopping, some shuffling sounds and then returned.  His hand ruffled through my hair, moving lower to caress my face.

“The real fun begins now,” he said lowly, smirking down at me.

A tingling feeling shot through my spine, and dread settled in my stomach…or was it anticipation?

His fingers lightly stroked from my shoulder, over my sides, caressing the inflamed flesh triggering a moan from me.  I could practically feel that damn smirk as he removed his hands from me.

Within the pause I realised with mounting embarrassment that I’m half erect.  When the hell did that happen?

A short scream unbiddenly sprung from my lips as the rubber paddle connected with my skin.  The spanking picked off at a slightly slower rhythm than he ended with his hand.  Pain and pleasure started blurring as I could feel my now full erection rubbing against the bench while smacks rained down on my ass, each hit shoving me forward, increasing my frustration.  Unruly tears distorted my vision, running trails sideways down my cheeks and pooling on the bench where the side of my face rested.

Every smack produced a short gasp that turned into panting as I was nearing my climax.  My body tensed at the last smack, finally finding release.  My mind went blank as my body spasmed in its binds, semen marring the black of the bench.  Asami knelt next to my face, that blasted smirk still in place.  I stared impassive and boneless at him as he gently traced my lips with his finger.

“Now, would you disobey your master again, my sweet Akihito?”


End file.
